Three Moments
by AngelEmperor
Summary: Three quick drabbles focusing mostly on Lelouch and his interactions with a few other characters. All prompts were given by friends of mine. Spoilers for the final episode in the last drabble.


I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters!

The show mentioned in the first one is supposed to be some form of Star Trek... Voyager, perhaps? The reason I included that is that the person who gave me the prompt is a huge Star Trek fan, I figured I'd put some sort of reference in for her.

Final drabble contains spoilers (Although subtle) for the final episode!

Also, I have no idea where the library in the last one is located...

* * *

**Tutoring**

**Prompt:** Technobabble

With a soft thud, Lelouch put his hand down on the science textbook that sat on the table in front of him.

"This really isn't working for you, is it?"

Suzaku grinned and scratched his head embarrassedly. "I'm sorry Lelouch, it's not you…" He stared at his own textbook, open in front of him. "I'm just not understanding this. But you've made it a little clearer than it was!"

"Well, that's a start," Lelouch replied. "Can you at least try to explain to me exactly what part you're having trouble with?"

"Er… uh… it all just sounds like nonsense to me. Kind of like that sci-fi show we used to watch. They'd always chatter on about some problem with the ship, or a special device, and things like that."

Lelouch smiled and laughed slightly. "Then you have a long way to go, my friend. Do you not work in the engineering department of the military? You should be used to it by now."

"Hey! Well, yeah, I guess I should be."

Lelouch shook his head. "Then I suppose we really should not be getting off topic. Before your problems get any worse with me and this lesson, _or_ your work."

Suzaku laughed and nodded. "Where were we again?"

"Right here. The basic concept of this is actually very simple…"

Unbeknownst to them, their problems with each other were far worse than just a science lesson.

* * *

**No Boundaries**

**Prompt:** Blender

**Notes:** Buriki is a derogatory term for a Britannian used by the Japanese.

"_Buriki!" _

_ "Damn Brit!"_

After a while, Lelouch just became used to it.

He knew that even if the growing tensions between Britannia and Japan suddenly died out, (Which of course, they didn't, they were only getting worse.) it wouldn't stop.

Here he was, a Britannian boy (They didn't even know that he wasn't just any Britannian boy, so he supposed it could have been even worse) suddenly arriving in a country on the brink of war with his own, with the petty excuse of "studying abroad". He knew that the boys and girls here would hate him. He could feel their stares; he could hear their whispered words. And he could feel their relentless blows.

"_Go back to your own country, Brit!"_

It hurt, of course. But he still wouldn't show it. Not to Nunnally… after what had happened, he had to be strong, for her sake. He would keep his sister safe, they would get through this, even if the boundaries held tight and he was unceasingly beaten and discriminated. He would stay strong, even if he had to do it alone...

Then, a hand reached out to him.

"Not again…" The brown-haired Japanese boy frowned. "Take it."

"Ah!" Lelouch looked up. "Thanks..." He said quickly, taking the hand and standing up.

Suzaku smiled. Lelouch managed to muster a smile too. The other reason he could stay strong was right in front of him.

* * *

**Last Message**

**Prompt:** Library

"It'll be here," Lelouch said. "Right where we had left it."

The room is vast, with a ceiling that seemed to extend up into the farthest reaches of the sky and elaborate glittering chandeliers hung down from it. Grand doors decorated in red and gold marked its entrance and towering shelves lined the floor, holding with books of every kind.

They walk past the first rows of shelves and up the stairs. C.C. remains quiet. She'll respect his business. They wind their way through histories and biographies, stories and legends. They walk to the farthest reaches of the magnificent library until they reach a single shelf in the corner, near two chairs and a small table.

Lelouch kneeled down and pulled out an old book, humble and worn. He pulled out a slip of folded paper from his long white sleeve. He tucked it into the book and then placed it back onto the shelf.

"There." He whispered. "Let's go." The two turn around and leave.

One month later, Nunnally reads the letter. The sound of her crying fills the oh so empty library.


End file.
